Historias que se repiten
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: Kaoru, un corazon roto, se va a otra ciudad en la cual se convierte en una exelente doctora..esta comprometida con un homnbre exepcional. pero que pasaria si su pasado regresa..y mas si es su paciente?


**Historias que se repiten.**

**Kyoto año 2004.**

**Un auto recorre las extensas calles de la ciudad; en el se encuentra una joven de unos veinticinco años, aproximadamente, de cabello largo y negro como la misma noche que la acompañaba..y unos hermosos zafiros como ojos.**

**Su mirada era despreocupada; al parecer no le importaba para nada el transito, que últimamente habia crecido desconsideradamente.**

**Estaciono su bmw en el estacionamiento de un hospital, donde habia un cartel especialmente para ella, marcando su territorio.**

**Kaoru Kamiya.**

**entro al hospital; hoy seria otro dia muy ocupado. Penso para luego ir a su consultorio...ese dia le tocaba quedarse de turno.**

**Su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, miro pr un segundo el captor y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.**

**Hai Koishii, no te preocupes..mañana iremos a la casa de tus padres...**

**Hai...yo tambien te amo..**

**Adios.**

**Fue lo unico que pronunciaron sus labios, dejando salir una voz dulce y delicada. Luego de cortar la llamada se coloco su bata de medico y empezo a recorrer el hospital.**

**Una imagen del pasado poso por su mente, al pasar por una habitación y ver un numero, muy conocido por ella...hacia años que no lo sentia, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo mirar la puerta, cerrada..**

**Nostalgia.**

**Era extraño, hacian muchos años, desde que ella se habia marchado de Tokio que no habia pensado en el, y esta mañana hasta habia soñado con aquel hombre...**

**Movio su cabeza bruscamente para quitar cualquier recuerdo de aquel chico. Ella ahora tenia una vida, a la cual siempre habia soñado...era una excelente medica y estaba de novia con un gran hombre que la amaba...y que no tenia miedos; como lo tenia el..**

**una doctora amiga la saludo con un afectuoso abrazo; Misao se llamaba la chica; alegre, jovial, su mejor amiga...ella habia sido la primera persona que habia conocido cuando se mudo a Kyoto..**

**la chica ya se retiraba, su turno habia terminado; ella regresaria a su casa con su amado esposo y con su pequeña niña.**

**Una vida envidiable, de seguro..pero ella pronto lo tendría..**

**Kao- la chica de ojos verdes la saco de sus pensamientos- necesito que vayas a la habitación 306 a revisar un paciente..sabes que yo te lo confio- dijo la chica dándole una guiñada.**

**Esta bien- respondio la pelinegra- que le ocurrio?**

**Un accidente de auto- respondio la doctora- aun no sabemos el nombre , estamos esperando que alguien lo venga a reconocer. El no ha reaccionado aun.**

**Ok ire después de ver a la señorita Morris.**

**Las dos doctoras se saludaron nuevamente, y luego kaoru empezo su rutina diaria. Visito a la pequeña Tsubame...que habia sido operada dias atrás de apendicitis; se habia apegado mucho a la niña, era muy dulce y tierna..lastima que esa misma noche le daban el alta.**

**Dr. Kamiya?- pregunto una enfermera.**

**Si tae..que ocurre?- decia la doctora mientras que terminaba de revisar a la pequeña.**

**Han venido los familiares de la habitación 306.**

**Esta bien ire a atenderlos, suerte Tsubame..quiero verte dentro de dos semanas para quitarte los puntos- dijo la doctora mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Un chico manejaba rapidamente por la ciudad, al parecer sus años de búsqueda habian terminado..quien diria que ella estaba en Kyoto..el unico lugar donde no se habia fijado.**

**Ya tenia la dirección de su casa..iria a verla.**

**Necesitaba verla, aunque los años ya habian pasado.**

**Tenia miedo, y mucho, de que ella lo hubiese olvidado, tal vez ella ya amaba a otro o pero tal vez ella ya tenia una familia..**

**No! Debia dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, el veria si tenia una familia o no..pero lo que queria en ese momento era verla, saber que aun estaba viva..volver a ver esos ojos azules que lo habian enamorado desde que tenia trece años...**

**Habia sido tan tonto en haberla dejado ir, todo por temor a las formalidades... la amaba tanto, pero siempre sus miedos lo traicionaron.**

**Y ahora después de siete años, la amaba cada vez mas...**

**Habia dejado todo por ella, su familia, su prometida, todo..**

**Su celurar sono, no lo queria atender, de seguro era ella, su prometida..ya no queria hablar con ella, penso que a su lado la olvidaria, pero lo que mas hizo fue amarla mas...**

**El celular seguia sonando, sacándolo de sus casillas.**

**Lo tiro bruscamente por la ventana, pero en ese momento de distracción no vio el auto que iba delante suyo....**

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

**kaoru camino lentamente hacia la sala de espera. Muy familiar para ella, junto a una mujer de cabello castaño, teñido y ojos marrones.**

**El chico la miro, y quedo sorprendido por lo que sus ojos estaban mirando...era ella, la habia reconocido por su tarjeta con el nombre..**

**Kaoru!- dijo el sin salir de su asombro.**

**La chica se sorprendio, ya de si el le habia parecido muy familiar, pero pensaba que seria solo su imaginación...pero al parecer no- Soujiro?- dijo casi en un susurro.**

**No puedo creer que te este biendo en este momento!- dijo Soujiro, mientras abrazaba a Kaoru.- tantos años...estas igual, pero a la vez muy cambiada...**

**Vos tambien Soujiro una persona interrumpio la charla de dos viejos amigos; era la chica que lo acompañaba- queremos saber donde esta kenshin Himura.**

**Kenshin esta aquí?- penso aturdida la doctora y dudando dijo- el paciente de la habitación 306??- era el??- kenshin esta aca??**

**Si, nos avisaron que mi hermano habia tenido un accidente de autos y nos vinimos para aquí, quiero saber si esta bien...**

**Misao lo reviso, yo aun no lo he ido a ver, recien empiezo mi turno..no tenia ni idea de que el paciente fuera el...**

**Veo que las historias se repiten no Kao???- dijo Soujiro mientras le daba uña guiñada a Kaoru. **

**Ella no sabia si reir o molestarse ante el comentario, era verdad no era la primera vez que kenshin estaba en un hospital; pero porque justo se habia aparecido en ese momento de su vida?**

**FLASHBACK.**

**Kaoru se encontraba en el liceo junto a sus amigas, en el recreo, charlando como siempre. Pero kao nota que Soujiro se esta llendo y lo ve muy triste y preocupado..tanto que va corriendo hacia el.**

**Que ocurre Soujiro?**

**Es Kenshin- dice el chico que en esa epoca tenia unos dieciséis años, mientras que en sus ojos comienzan a brotar las lagrimas.**

**Que le paso a Kenshin- pregunto la pelinegra temiendo lo peor. Soujiro solo puso abrazarla para descargarse, Kaoru era la unica que podia entenderlo..y ayudarlo- Kenshin esta internado...**

**Kaoru en ese momento comenzo a llorar, todos los que estaban en el patio los miraban extraños, pero a ellos no les importaba..total ninguno sabia en realidad lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo ellos dos...**

**Soujiro finalmente s eretiro junto a su madre, dejando a kaoru sola en aquel patio de la secundaria..**

**kaoru se encontraba en el Hospital, Soujiro la habia llamado horas antes pidiéndole que viniera...el buscaria una manera de ella pudiera verlo a Kenshin.**

**Ella queria verlo mas que nada en el mundo, lo amaba demasiado, a pesar de las miles de veces que el la habia ilusionado para después marcharse con otra mujer, que de seguro no lo amaba tanto como ella lo hacia.**

**Miles habian sido las noches que habia llorado por el en silencion en la habitación de su casa, o en el baño de la secundaria... tambien eran miles las veces que habia sonreído por tan solo una mirada o un afectuoso saludo de el...**

**Eran cosas tan pequeñas que la ponian contenta todo el dia....**

**Camino por los extensos pasillos, buscando a Soujiro...lo encontro sentado, solo, al parecer se habria librado de Tomoe, para que tan solo ella lo pudiera ver. Lo abrazo y le agredecio, antes de cruzar la puerta donde lo veria.**

**Y ahí estaba el..dormido placidamente, con la intravenosa colocada perfectamente en la muñeca..suministrándole el suero necesario. Camino unos pocos pasos y se sento en la silla que habia al lado de su cama.**

**Lo miro durante unos segundos, las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, pero luego coloco su mano en su rostro y delicadamente retiraba a quellos cabellos como el fuego, de su cara..para después acariciar su piel, era ella siempre lo habia imaginado...**

**El susurro algo apenas su mano rozo por su cara..pero ella no lo escucho, hasta que comenzo a susurrar mas fuerte...**

**Kaoru...mi kaoru**

**Ella se sorprendio..acaso el sabia que estaba ahí? Y por que su Kaoru?? Se quedo mirándolo sorprendida, mientras el comenzaba a abrir los ojos.**

**Kaoru- volvio a susurrar- tenia tantas ganas de verte. Quiso sentarse, pero el dolor en el pecho lo detuvo, Kaoru quiso ayudarlo, pero el la abrazo, acercándola a su cuerpo...se quedaron asi por unos segundos..hasta que finalmente kenshin beso sus labios.**

**Era como un sueño! Todo lo que ella siempre habia querido estaba sucediendo en ese mismo segundo, el la estaba besando..algo que habia deseado durante años y que a esa altura ya pensaba que seria imposible...**

**Te amo Kaoru- susurro después de terminar el beso, para comenza uno nuevo**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Es verdad, ella se habia sentido como nunca esa noche..pero después el hizo lo mismo que antes, se fue con otra...siempre era asi, volvia a ser ilusionada...por eso se habia ido...**

**Ya no soportaba otra ilusion de el.**

**Le habia costado años poder rehacer su vida..y ahora que lo habia logrado, el volvia!**

**Una enfermera la llamo, le decia que el pasiente estaba como loco, que se habia despertado y que queria irse..que queria ir a buscar a alguien.**

**Kaoru fue lo mas rapido que pudo a la habitación, no se sentia preparada para verlo, pero primero debia poner su trabajo ante sus sentimientos....tenia que eliminar todo rencor hacia el y atenderlo..total era uno de sus pacientes y le habia prometido a su mejor amiga que lo ciudaria...**

**Al parecer Misao tenia todo planeado de que fuera ella quien la suplantara con este pasiente.**

**Se paro por un segundo por detrás de la puerta y podia escuchar los gritos de el.**

**Dejenme ir, necesito encontrara!**

**Calmese por favor señor- rogaba la enfermera..**

**Necesito encontrarla..por favor, ya nada mas me interesa...**

**Que es lo que le ocurre señor Himura- deijo la joven doctora mientras entraba, su vos era fria..tanto que hizo que el pelirrojo se le quedara mirando.**

**Y ahí estaban los dos, aunque el todavía no la habia reconocido..le parecia que la chica era demasiado familiar...ella al contrario pensaba que estaba igual que siempre y pudo sentir como su corazon queria salir de su cuerpo.**

**El silencio reino, hasta que el respondio- dr. Necesito irme..debo buscarla..**

**Usted ha tenido un acidente muy grave, no sera dado de alta hasta que nos aseguremos de que este bien.**

**Es que no entiende!- grito el- necesito encontrarla..o me morire- dijo ya mas calmado.**

**Encontrar a quien?? Si quiere me dice y lo ayudamos- respondio la pelinegra pensando en que el queria encontrar a su novia o algo por el estilo...**

**Nadie puede ayudarme...solo yo puedo encontrar a Kaoru...**

**Y ahí ella sintio un balde de agua fria, el la estaba buscabdo? Para que..para ilusionarla otra vez e irse?? Kaoru apreto fuertemente su puño y kenshin lo noto, y se la quedo mirando extrañado...hasta que ella saco de su bolsillo su carnet y se lo tiro bruscamente a la cama de el, mientras que lo miraba molesta.**

**El tomo el carnet y leyo enseguida lo que decia..Kaoru kamiya..la habia encontrado y justo en el lugar menos inesperado, su felicidad era tremenda. Sus años de búsqueda por fin habia a llorar de la alegria...**

**Kaoru..mi amor- decia el mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro**

**Mi amor?- dijo sarcásticamente- tu no puedes llamarme asi...tu no eres mi amor- agrego ella.**

**Kaoru..es que te he buscado durante años para decirte que..**

**Para decirme que me amabas y después te iras con Tomoe?? Para ilusionarme nuevamente como lo has hecho durante toda mi adolescencia?? Para venir ahora que rehice mi vida sin ti y arruinármela toda?? Que te he hecho para que me hicieras sufrir tanto?? **

**Kaoru yo, no lo entiendes yo te amo, es en serio y a antes..fui un idiota..no quieria nada serio y sabia que si estaba contigo todo seria muy serio y yo lo queria te lo juro, pero tenia miedo...**

**Te peinsas que con decirme eso voy a volver corriendo a tus pies?? Ni lo sueñes..yo no voy a caer nuevamente para que después te marches y me dejes sola como siempre- lo interrumpio.**

**Kaoru mi amor- decia kenshin, pero ella gritando lo volvio a interrumpir- no me digas mi amor! Tu ya no eres mi amor..aunque te siga amando no voy a caer!!! No puedo ademas estoiy alguien que si se la pudo jugar por alguien..no como tu que solo has sabido huir...**

**Pero yo te amo!- grito el pelirrojo mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas salvajemente y sin control- y te aseguro que el no te ama tanto como yo..ya se que fui un cobarde...ya se que te ilusione, y me arrepiento todo el tiempo de nunca haber sido el hombre que siempre pensaste que era.. pero lo unico que te pido es una oportunidad..te juro mi amor que cambie, yo solo quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas**

**Y entonces porque esta Tomoe contigo? Si tanto querias estar conmigo- mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación.**

**Yo termine con Tomoe antes de venir a buscarte.. como ya te dije no la amo a ella, sino a ti.**

**Sabes que Kenshin, ya me harte..por favor dejame tranquila...-decia mientras ella se retiraba de la habitación el se quizo levantar para detenerla, pero cayo preso del dolor, la dr. Fue a ayudarlo y a decirle que no fuera tan idiota para levantarse, y lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente..y cuando quizo soltarlo para irse, el no la dejo...la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la el habia querido hacerlo desde que la volvio a ver..**

**Ella se estaba resisitiendo, pero el la aferraba mas contra su pecho..hasta que finalmente, presa de su deseo, accedio..y ambos comenzaron un beso apasionado y que ambos necesitaban. **

**Pero después ella bruscamente se separo de el- no puedo..Enishi..no- y se fue corriendo dejándolo solo.**

**Kaoru- grito el.**

**ella se encerro en su oficina, pensando en lo ocurrido minutos su mano en su boca..sintiendo aun el calor recibido por los labios de Kenshin, ya estaba condenada..se habia dado cuenta de que aun lo seguia amando..y que lo necesitaba tanto...**

**se levanto de la silla y salio de la oficina, rumbo a la habitación 306. cuando la abrio vio a una enfermera que le estaba cambiando una venda en el pecho y se quedo observándola, mientras que Kenshin la miraba a ella, fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante tipica en el.**

**La enfermera se retiro, dándole una sonrisa a la dr.**

**Apenas cerro la puerta..Kaoru se acerco a el, y nuevamente comenzo el baile de sus bocas.**

**Kenshin le pidio que se subiera a la cama y comenzo a besarla nuevamente, mientras que con sus manos recorria el cuerpo de la chica..intentando despojarla de sus ropas..mientras que ella acariciaba el pecho desnudo de el...**

**Te amo Kaoru- le susurraba mientras le besaba el cuello.**

**Y yo a ti kenshin- respondio ella exitada por los besos del pelirrojo.**

**Cada caricia era mas apasionada que antes...pero aquella escena fue cortada por un grito de kenshin, el dolor era mas fuerte que la pasión. Entonces kaoru se bajo de la cama y comenzo a abrocharse la bata que el habia intentado sacársela..**

**Necesitas recuperarte- dijo ella dulcemente.**

**No me importa el dolor Kaoru..quiero tenerte..te deseo..- dijo el aun embriagado por su exitacion y molesto por estar en esa situación.**

**Tienes que esperar- dijo ella burlándose de el. Mientras le daba un suave beso antes de retirarse..**

**Te amo- dijo el mientras ella cruzaba la puerta.**

**una semana paso desde aquel dia, y los encuentros eras mas frecuentes, Kaoru habia decidido dejar a Enichi, no queria lastimarlo si supiera que ella lo enganaba con Kenshin, el siempre habia tenido en claro lo que le habia ocurrido a kaoru..y aunque le doliera no estar mas con ella, la entendio. (quien quisiera a alguien asi no??)**

**kaoru ese dia entraba mas tarde al hospital, habia decidido ir de compras para darle una sorpresa a Kenshin.**

**Cuando llego al hospital fue direcmente a verlo, pero cuando entro el ya no estaba.**

**Hoy por la mañana le hemos dado el alta- dijo Misao mientras cruzaba la puerta.**

**Lo ha hecho otra vez- susurro la pelinegra, mientras que comenzaba nuevamente allorar como años atrás..su amoga la abrazo, sabiendo bien lo que habia ocurrido y Kaoru se desahogo por primera vez con alguien.**

**Misao le recomendo que hoy no trabajara, y aunque ella no queria, al final acepto ir a su casa.**

**el camino hacia su departamento fue eterno y demasiado doloroso para ella. Cuando entro noto lo vacia que estaba, y se sintio mas sola que nunca..otra vez la habia utilizado, otra vez la habia dejado por Tomoe..y sobre todo otra vez ella habia caido por su amor!!**

**Fue corriendo hacia la ducha, abrio el grifo del agua fria y con sus ropas aun puestas entro..queria sacar el calor de sus caricias que la quemaban, de su cuerpo, sacar el rastro de sus labios de su piel....queria quitarlo por completo de su ser. Mientras que el agua se mezclaba con sus lagrimas.**

**El timbre bruscamente la saco de sus pensamientos y rapidamente se saco la ropa y se envolvió con una toaya y su bata, que era lo que mas cerca tenia..y fue corriendo a atender la puerta.**

**Y cuando la abrio..lo vio.**

**Ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa dibujada..y un ramo de rosas.**

**Pensaste que te abandonaria??- le sonrio- eso jamás.**

**La chica sonrio y lo abrazo, mientras que el buscaba sus labios para sellarlos nuevamente. **

**La puerta se sierra y las luces del departamento se apagan.**

**FIN.**

**Hola!! Aquí tienen otro one- shot, espero que les guste...no se al principio pense que kenshin la dejaria..pero yo no puedo ser tan mala con Kaoru!!!**

**Jeeeee esta historia me inspiro un sueño que tuve hace tiempo (aunq no eran kenshin y Kaoru y este sueño terminaba mal) y no se xq me gusto mucho la idea de que fueran de ellos 2 jeee.**

**Quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi Amiga Campa que la quiero un monton y que siempre me ha apoyado en todo!! Sos la mejor enana!!!!!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
